


汪？

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, 苍穹骑士团全员
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 补档，写于2018年12月25的星芒节贺文盖里克变成狗狗，全员沙雕欢乐向。





	汪？

努德内相信这个世界有许多奇迹，也相信他的搭档可以化不可能为可能。

当然，不包括一只可爱的、温暖的、毛茸茸的白色微笑天使萨摩耶蹲在他面前。根据带狗回来的神殿侍卫禀报，他们在隼巢搜寻异端时，旅店里发生了爆炸，硝烟散尽后，盖里克大人和格里诺大人不见了，只在现场出现了两只大型犬。

他们觉得事出诡异，就把两只大型犬带回伊修加德，交给努德内。

努德内情不自禁的抚摸着萨摩耶毛茸茸的下巴，感受着它身上散发出的熟悉以太，试探性的喊了声：“盖里克？”

“汪！”

萨摩耶黑豆般水汪汪的眼睛里，是搭档那耿直诚恳的目光，他开心的摇着尾巴，对自己目前的困境毫不在意。

努德内的手僵住了，如果这是盖里克，那么……他瞥向旁边臭着脸的金毛，那气鼓鼓的紫蓝色眼睛，格里诺？

“嗷呜！”

盖里克和格里诺是物理系战士，不精通使用以太，基本操作还是知道的。尽管他们兽化，但是努德内和奥默里克可以根据抽取他们的以太，大概知道当天隼巢发生了什么。

异端者逃到隼巢，想混入旅人房间里。两位苍穹骑士追捕异端时一向百无禁忌，看见旅馆的门就一脚踢开，嘴里大喊着搜捕异端。

盖里克咣当踹开旅馆尽头的房门时，吓到了里面正在读书的老婆婆。老婆婆不开心的从书堆抬起头，透过老花镜抬眼看着没礼貌的晚辈。她稀疏花白的头发凌乱的散着，身上裹着看不出颜色的披肩，手里拿着的是明显经过炼金附魔的魔导书。那样子，活脱脱的就是书上的巫婆。

趴在婆婆脚下衷心的老狗，站起来朝不速之客盖里克大叫。

盖里克吓了一跳，严肃的说道：“那个……我要搜查……你……”

“真没礼貌。”老婆婆拿着魔导书站起来，她的腰板意外的直，宽阔的额头上满是皱纹也写满了智慧：“我的狗进门都知道敲门。”

这时，格里诺从背后冲过来，大嗓门喊着：“搜查到没有！异端跑哪去了！”

大狗看见一脸凶相的格里诺，叫的更凶了，随时打算冲上来为主人跟他们拼命。格里诺龇着牙朝大狗喊：“喊什么！再喊把你炖了吃！”

老婆婆闻言眉头一挑，敢吃我的狗？

“真是没教养的后生，萨雷安五岁的娃娃都比你们有礼貌。”婆婆生气的拿起笔在魔导书画了起来，嘴里念叨着咒语，身体被金光闪闪的魔法阵罩住。

两人惊觉不妙时，只感觉一阵地动山摇，然后，变成两只大狗被带了回来。

让勒努忧心忡忡的看着过于可爱的盖里克，和明显随时准备咬人的金毛格里诺。他的伙伴们，会不会永远变成这样的动物？

奥默里克和努德内分析完他们身上的以太，发现这是一种时效魔法。他们曾在神学院的书上见过这种魔法，是用来恶作剧的，只要等时间一到就会变成原样。

努德内抱着胳膊望着搭档那水汪汪的大眼睛，向同伴们宣告：“我们只需要等待，他们会在24小时之内变成人形。”

得知同伴无碍后，阿代尔斐尔开心的跟盖里克玩起来：“握手！趴下！转圈圈！太可爱了！！”他蹲在地上搂着盖里克的脖子，名贵宝石般闪烁的大眼睛乖巧的望着努德内：“那……可不可以这段时间由我来照顾他？”

努德内如蒙大赦：“求之不得。”

波勒克兰看着极其开心的阿代尔斐尔，也想着摸摸自家大狗格里诺，玩玩握手丢飞盘什么的。格里诺看清他的念头，面目狰狞的朝他龇牙，脸上清清楚楚的写着，敢玩老子就咬死你。

让勒努对不亦乐乎的搭档说：“你别忘了，我们一会还要去参加宴会呢。”

阿代尔斐尔和白毛大狗，一齐歪头看向他：“那我可以带着盖里克吗？在他兽化的这段时间里，叫他盖盖吧。”

苍穹骑士团最受欢迎的就是阿代尔斐尔和泽菲兰，连残忍无情的沙里贝尔都有后援会，而万年没有女人缘的盖里克，很久没享受被一群美女环绕的感觉了。他坐在狄兰达尔家柔软的沙发上，四周都是莺莺燕燕。盖里克满面桃花的趴在不知道第几位名门闺秀的胸脯前，满足的哼哼着，狗爪还不老实的乱动几下。

带他来的阿代尔斐尔，一如既往的成为皇都交际花的焦点，他仪态优美的端着酒杯，口中是令人骨酥筋麻的甜言蜜语。他的眼里盛满笑意，看着躺在美女怀中的不老实的大狗狗，明天一定要把这事告诉努德内！

左拥右抱被各种投食的盖里克突然觉得不舒服，他嗷呜着从沙发上坐起来，好像……嗯……想上厕所呢……

忙了一天的努德内，猛然从书堆里抬起头，才想起他的搭档现在还是兽化形态。虽然交给阿代尔斐尔是放心的，但是……他起身整理好桌上的纸堆，又对着镜子观察下仪容。衣服整洁，头发也干净，去狄兰达尔家的宴会应该并不失礼。

狄兰达尔家的厕所是去不了的，盖里克现在的高度也够不到。他跑出府邸，绕到背面，找了个路灯杆子。

脱裤子。

嗯？没裤子？

抬起右后腿……别弄脏脚……嗯……好舒服……

小解完时，他听到草丛里有窸窣的声音，身为战士的警觉不会因为外表兽化而有丝毫的降低。他压低身躯，鼻子动了动，只看见草丛里钻出几个平民，眼睛放光的看着他：“好肥的狗，够我们吃好几天了。”

！！！

盖里克吓的耳朵尾巴都立了起来，他才不要变成火锅！他才没有格里诺那样的恶趣味去炖别人的狗！好口怕！安妮啊啊！你在哪里快来保护我！

就算是变成狗，没有安妮，盖里克还是那个破碎盖里克，开山劈石的力气不会缩减半分。他一巴掌一个，把眼前围攻他的平民拍飞。四条腿着地的状态，让他面对多人围殴极为不利，后背整个都是视觉死角。

嗷呜！！

刚刚抵达狄兰达尔府邸的努德内，听到了不远处激烈的狗叫，那微弱而熟悉的以太让他疾步赶到事发现场，只看见一堆平民正拿块大布罩着什么东西，罩子里面的生物一边叫着一边拼命反击。

他想也不想的就放出陨石魔法，甚至忘记他释放的对象只是一群手无寸铁的贫民。穿过被砸的七荤八素的人，他掀开布盖，里面真的是盖里克。

毛茸茸的微笑天使，在一番打斗后顺滑的白毛沾满尘土，黏在一起，望向搭档的眼里是惊喜与毫无保留的信任。努德内悬着的心放下，擦擦头顶吓出的冷汗，不用想也知道是平民想把这只大胖狗拿回去做主菜。

他蹲下，平视着搭档的双眼：“你怎么跑这里来了？”

“呜……”上厕所。

努德内叹口气：“好了，我们回教皇厅。”

盖里克从土路上走到石路上，踩了一脚又缩回来，可怜巴巴的朝搭档抬起前爪：“嗷呜！”地面好冷！冻JIO！

青砖石路上的白霜，散发着刺骨的寒气，努德内蹲着拍拍自己的肩膀：“上来，我背你。”

盖里克开心的叫了一声，两只抓搭在他的后背上。努德内托住他的尾巴，稳稳站起来，走回狄兰达尔府邸的正门，告诉错愕的侍卫：“麻烦请你通报苍穹骑士光辉剑·阿代尔斐尔卿，他的宠物……盖盖，由我努德内带回教皇厅了。”

微笑天使盖里克头垫在努德内的肩膀上，头贴着他被寒风吹的冰冷的耳朵，一只爪捂着他冻得冰凉的另一只耳朵，毛茸茸的温暖触感，让努德内发出低低的笑声：“你今天老实待在我身边别乱跑，知道吗？狗肉可是很好吃的。”

“呜……”我不想在听到狗肉两字了。

“好，不提吃狗肉。”

PS：之后的某一天，总骑长艾默里克的办公室里，一位龙骑士敲开他的门，身后带着一只脸色凶狠的哈士奇，对总骑长说：“埃斯蒂尼安团长今早对一只大狗说了句滚开，再叫炖了你。就被大狗的主人，一位老婆婆变成了这样……您看？”


End file.
